UNA BODA A LO kUROSAKI
by dorobo no sagishi
Summary: locuras aqui reportandome a las 10:20 PM disfruten mis pequeños seres de la oscuridad adictos al ichiruki


**Ohayo minna san¡ ya se que piensan que debo de andar actualizando mi otra historia en vez de andar publicando estupidez y media pero aquí voy a escribir una mensada mia esta vez es mi primer IchiRuki, asi que se joden y se esperan media eternidad mas para leer mi otra historia y vean este one shot**

 **BODA A LO KUROSAKI**

el pelinaranja no sabia ni como carajos habia llegado a la situacion en la que estaba, apartando a su loco padre del altar para evitar que grabara el vergonzoso momento, a Matsumoto ebria intentando ligarse al padre y a Byakuya vigilándolo con unos ojos de querer atravezarlo con sembonsakura en medio de la iglesia, el punto era, que en vez de ser lo que se suponía debía ser el mejor momento de su agobiante junventud y adultez se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en el peor de los infiernos, y si, hablaba de su boda con la mas joven de los Kuchiki (acéptenlo fangirls, Byakuya es un abuelo) todo ese disparate que había armado no solo su padre, si no también Urahara y Yoruichi había salido peor de lo que se esperaba, no estaba en contra de unir su vida a la de Rukia, ni nada de eso, pero por las zampaktuo del Sereitei, hubiera preferido que su matrimonio fuera planeado con antelación y no un maldito dia después de que su padre se entero que el y la teniente de la treceava división tenían una relación, solo Isshin Kurosaki era capaz de hacer eso

-¡ichigo, maldito idiota ven a ayudarme con esto¡-hablo dulcemente la prometida del shinigami sustituto mientras intentaba por todos los medios alejar a Matsumoto del pobre sacerdote, que en sus delirios de bebida lo vio con cara de ichimaru, y el pobre padre ya estaba pensando seriamente en romper sus votos sacerdotales (ni puta idea de como se llamen)

-¡¿crees que puedo maldita enana¡?-contesto el pelinaranjo mientras de una patada alejaba a su padre, quien fue a dar hasta la entrada de la iglesia del golpe de su amado primogénito

Mientras los novios arreglaban-a quien engañamos, están mas jodidos que los del pri en el tribunal- los asuntos pendientes los invitados ya causaban un disturbio parecido a alguna masacre de película de terror, cualquiera que se acercara a la iglesia podría jurar que era iglesia satanica y no religiosa, ya que los que venían del sereitei se encontraban armando fiesta por ser uno de los pocos días en los que su trabajo se veía interrumpido medianamente, tanto era asi que hasta el mismo Hitsugaya Toshiro –ese no podía faltar- también medio borracho intentaba ligarse a la hermana menor del kurosaki –hablo de Karin gente- mientras esta muy tranquilamente se dirigía a cualquier lugar menos problemático que este

Los amigos del kurosaki no se quedaban atrás, ya que Keigo, en su desesperación por la perdida de su amada Kuchiki-chan se encontraba llorando a moco tendido en su rinconcito emo, Orihime agena a todo el disturbio comia tranquilamente una masa verde con puntos cafes dentro –creo que es gelatina, con Orihime nunca se sabe- Ishida intentaba ayudar a Ichigo quien, luego de medio correr a su padre de su boda, había sido atacado por Kon y Keigo, por haberles robado a Rukia

Ichigo una vez libre de su ataque busco a Rukia por todos los lugares visibles de la iglesia, y al no encontrarla por ningún lado decidio preguntarle a alguien no ebrio o almenos con aun un poco de decencia, acercarse a Byakuya no era opción, ya que bien podría matarlo o algo parecido, Urahara y Yoruichi habían desaparecido misteriosamente sin dejar rastro y Hitsugaya había ido a perseguir a Karin quien salio huyendo de ese disparate, el ultimo que le quedaba, y rezaba a Kubo porque siguiera con cordura, era Renji, quien estaba dormido en uno de los últimos lugares de la iglesia, decidio despertarlo con suma delicadeza y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago –Ichigo toda una ternura- una vez despierto Renji dijo haber visto a Rukia ir tras Matsumoto quien había secuestrado al sacerdote, diciendo que porfin se casaria con Gin, Ichigo hiba a salir corriendo de la iglesia para ir por Rukia, sin embargo las sirenas de las patrullas comenzaron a sonar afuera de la iglesia, y seguido de eso arrestaron a todos los invitados por disturbios, desacato, secuestro y haber golpeado a un oficial por haberlo confundido con un Hollow ese fue Hitsugaya al ser arrestrado por acoso, estando borracho confundio a un oficial muy alto con un menos grande, y asi todos, incluido el sacerdote, a quien culpo Matsumoto por acoso –inche borracha- terminaron en prisión

En una de las celdas después de una no muy merecida paliza de parte de la kuchiki a su futuro marido, Byakuya se harto de tener que soportar esa tortura por mas tiempo y decidio oficiar la unión el mismo.

Y asi fue como después de tanto Ichigo Kurosaki y Kuchiki Rukia se casaron

 **FIN**

Momentos después los shinigamis sacaron sus almas de sus gigais, Toshiro secuestro a Karin y no se supo de Urahara y Yoruichi, asi como de Matsumoto y el padre hasta dentro de tres semanas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Si lo leyeron completo y tienen cara de WTF, los comprendo pero quería escribir un one shot aquí pendejeando un rato con mi neesan en un ciber a las 10:20 de la noche, saluda neesan

 _Hola a todos esta es una historia muy loca y yo me quede muy sorprendida de las locuras de mi querida neechan aunque yo aporte un poco de locura ._

Ella invito a los polis

Sin mas aquí me despido

Dorobo no Sagishi fuera

Ja ne

Review?


End file.
